The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent that it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine may include an in-cylinder pressure sensor in each cylinder of the engine to detect in-cylinder pressure. An engine controller may control fuel injection pulses based on the in-cylinder pressure for improved fuel combustion and reduced fuel consumption. The in-cylinder pressure sensor is exposed to high temperature and high pressure of the cylinder and may be contaminated by the fuel in the cylinder.